This Place is Death
é o quinto episódio da 5ª Temporada, e o 87º episódio de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 11 de Fevereiro de 2009. Locke comete um ato desesperador para parar com as violentas viagens temporais da ilha. Enquanto isso, Ben arranja um obstáculo em sua tentativa de reunir os Oceanic 6 e levá-los para a ilha. Sinopse Na Ilha 18 de Novembro de 1988 se ergue acima de Montaud.]] Jin e a Expedição científica discutem sobre o que fazer. Jin quer procurar seu acampamento, enquanto Robert e os outros querem encontrar a torre de rádio que é a fonte da transmissão. Finalmente a Francesa convence Jin a acompanha-los até a torre de rádio, já que ele o caminho da praia de seu acampamento. No caminho para a torre, eles são atacados pelo monstro de fumaça. Danielle para o resto do pessoal enquanto eles caminham pela selva. Quando Robert oferece água a ela e eles percebem que Nadine, que estava carregando o cantil, está desaparecida. Jin insiste que eles deveriam fugir, mas os outros querem procurar por Nadine. é descoberto por Jin.]] Então eles ouvem um barulho, o qual Jin identifica como sendo o monstro. Um pouco depois uma árvore é arrancada e o corpo morto de Nadine cai entre eles . Enquanto se encaminha em direção às árvores, o grupo foge. No entanto, o monstro pega Montaud e o arrasta pela selva para seu alojamento perto de algumas ruínas antigas. O grupo persegue Montaud e planeja segurar seu braço antes que o monstro o puxe para dentro do buraco. Enquanto o grupo luta contra o monstro, um tentáculo de fumaça envolve o braço de Montaud, o arrancando fora. Horrorizados, o grupo descarta o braço cortado. Eles, então, ouvem um chamado de Montaud do buraco, dizendo que ele estava ferido e precisava de ajuda. Os membros da expedição científica decidem entrar no buraco, mesmo que Jin os avise para não fazer isso. Lacombe, Brennan, e Robert entram no buraco, mas Jin convence Danielle a ficar esperando para a segurança de seu bebê. Enquanto eles esperam, Jin sofre um flash de tempo. Mais tarde em 1988 encontram braço de Montaud caído no chão.]] Encontrando-se um curto espaço de tempo depois, Jin observa o braço de Montaud caído no chão próximo a ruínas cobertas de hieróglifos. Caminhando pela selva, ele vê uma coluna de fumaça. Retornando à praia, ele encontra um acampamento feito, incluindo (ainda funcionando) a caixinha de música que Robert deu a Danielle. Perto disso ele encontra os cadáveres de Lacombe e Montaund. Chegando perto, ele ouve vozes discutindo. Se aproximando, ele vê Danielle e Robert. Ambos estão armados com rifles. .]] Danielle está acusando Robert de não estar sendo seu marido, afirmando que ele tinha se tornado infectado pelo monstro. Robert tenta tranquilizá-la dizendo que ainda a ama e ele não mudou. Ele insiste que o monstro de fumaça não é uma infecção mas apenas um sistema de segurança das ruínas que eles descobriram. Robert então pede para que ela abaixe a arma. Quando ela lentamente abaixa a arma, Robert levanta seu rifle pronto para atirar, mas a arma emperra por causa da trava de segurança. Horrorizada, Danielle atira em Robert. Quando Jin grita para alertá-la, ela então vira-se para ele e reconhece-o de seu desaparecimento. Insiste que ele também está infectado, então começa a atirar em direção a ele. Jin corre para a floresta afim de se esconder e vivencia outro flash. Tempos Desconhecidos avisa Jin dos atributos de morte da Ilha.]] Antes que Jin pudesse reagir, ele ouve o gatilho de uma arma e alguém ordena para que ele não se mova. Virando-se ele percebe que é Sawyer, acompanhado por Daniel, Charlotte, Miles, Locke, e Juliet. Com o chamado de ajuda de Charlotte eles comunicam a situação a Jin. Eles resumem a história em no ponto em que estão indo direção a Estação Orquídea. No caminho Charlotte passa mal e começa a falar coisas sem sentido, em parte em Coreano. Ela sofre diversos lapsos temporais mentais e aconselha a Jin para que ele não traga "ela de volta", se referindo a sua esposa e sua filha, porque "esse lugar é a morte". Dan pede ajuda para carregar Charlotte até a Orquídea, mas Locke se recusa, afirmando que ela só os atrasará. Mesmo que Charlotte insista pra que Dan deixe-a, ele também se recusa a fazê-lo. Sawyer pergunta a Locke o que ele irá fazer se a estação Orquídea não estiver mais lá. Charlotte diz a eles que eles devem "procurá-la no poço - vocês encontrarão-a no poço. Isto posto, o resto do grupo sai e continua a caminhada em direção a Orquídea, enquanto Daniel e Charlotte ficam para trás. .]] O grupo chega na Orquídea. Desde que eles especularam sobre a Estação nem estar mais lá quando eles chegassem, eles têm o prazer de encontrá-la, não só já existentes, mas na mesma condição que eles esperavam que estivesse. Entretanto, logo após sua chegada, eles vivenciam outro flash temporal e a Orquídea desaparece. Lembrando do conselho de Charlotte, Locke vai em direção a floresta e encontra um poço com uma corda dentro dele. Locke decide descer pela corda, até Jin impedi-lo, ameaçando cortar a corda a menos que Locke prometa não trazer Sun de volta. Após a promessa de Locke, ele se despede de todos e Sawyer ajuda-o a descer pelo poço. Enquanto Locke está descendo pelo eixo, acontece outro flash temporal. Sawyer descobre que a corda que ele está segurando está pendurada apenas pela lama. O poço se foi. morre, velado por Faraday.]] Locke cai no chão do poço e quebra a perna, causando uma fratura exposta. Christian Shephard aparece e diz que não era para Ben ter girado a roda, e sim Locke. Ele instrui Locke a consertar a roda, dizendo que ela está fora do eixo, e conta que a morte dele faz parte do sacrifício. Quando ele alcança a roda, vê que a roda emite flashes de luz verde. Locke gira a roda enquanto Christian diz para dar um "alô" ao seu filho. Locke pergunta quem é seu filho enquanto desaparece. cumpre o seu destino e gira a roda congelada.]] Enquanto isso, Daniel tenta confortar Charlotte. Ainda sofrendo os efeitos dos "flashes temporais" Ela conta para Daniel que nasceu e cresceu na ilha. Ela deixa a ilha com a mãe. que tenta convence-la de que "imaginou" a ilha. Apesar disso, Charlotte continua pesquisar sobre a ilha por toda a sua vida porque ela nunca mais viu seu pai desde que ela partiu. Ela também conta para Dan que ela se lembrou de um um homem "louco" na sua infância que a assustava. Esse homem disse pra ela que ela nunca deveria voltar a ilha ou ela iria morrer. Ela fala para Daniel que agora ela percebeu que esse homem é na verdade ele. Momentos antes de morrer. Fora da Ilha 2008 Sun fala no telefone com o Ji-Yeon, que está na Coreia, Sun diz que sente falta dela e que ela conheceu um novo amigo na América: Aaron. Depois que ela termina sua conversa, ela puxa a sua arma e sai do carro com a arma apontada para Ben. Ben diz a Sun que Jin está vivo, e ele pode provar isso. Kate pega Aaron no carro de Sun, colocando-o em seu carro. Ben explica que alguém em Los Angeles tem a prova, e que ele vai levá-la e mostrá-la a verdade, que é a mesma pessoa que irá mostrar-lhes como voltar para a Ilha. Kate começa a gritar com Jack, acusando-o de fingir que se preocupava com Aaron e era apenas para fazê-los voltar. Jack diz que nunca foi fingimento, mas Kate entra em seu carro. Sayid também diz que vai ir, e se ver Ben ou Jack de novo, irá acontecer uma coisa muito desconfortável. Ben, Sun e Jack ficam, e Sun diz a Ben para levá-la para onde ela pode encontrar provas. No meio do caminho, Jack pede desculpas a Sun por ter deixado Jin para trás, e que ele deveria ter esperado por ele. Sun pergunta por que ele está dizendo aquilo agora, se é porque ele quer que Sun não mate Ben. Jack diz que depois do que ele fez a Kate, se Sun não o matar ele mata. Ben encosta a van gritando que está protegendo-os. Eles chegam a uma igreja, e Ben tira do seu bolso o anel de casamento de Jin para dar a Sun, ele diz que foi dado a ele por Locke. Jack pergunta a Ben se o Locke foi o ver, e Ben diz que não, ele foi ver Locke. Ben diz a Jack que eles precisam de Sun e de todos para ajudar os que restam na ilha, e diz que a mulher na igreja pode ajudá-los a voltar para a Ilha, e que o tempo para voltar está esgotando. Sun olha o anel em sua mão, e concorda. Desmond aparece, desce de seu carro e pergunta o que eles estão fazendo lá. Ele diz: "Vocês estão procurando a mãe de Faraday, também?". Atordoado Ben e os outros entram na igreja e encontram Eloise acendendo velas. Ela pergunta por que Ben apenas trouxe quatro deles. Ele respondeu, "Isso é o melhor que eu pude fazer a curto prazo". Sra. Hawking responde, "Bem, vamos começar" e sorri. Curiosidades Gerais * Esse é o primeiro episódio na série inteira em que Ben e Desmond falam um com o outro. Eles tinham previamente contracenado em uma cena, nos destroços da cabine do avião em . * Entre um dos flashes, Charlotte diz 'Aumenta aí! Eu amo Geronimo Jackson!'. Notas de Produção *Hurley não aparece nesse episódio. Erros de Gravação *Danielle dá a data de partida do Taiti como 15 de Novembro de 1988. Em , Sayid diz que a mensagem de Danielle enviou estava se repetindo por 16 anos, 5 meses no dia seguinte ao acidente do voo 815 (23 de setembro de 2004). Além disso em nós também descobrimos que Danielle deixou a mensagem 3 dias antes de Alex nascer, o que levou 2 meses para acontecer depois que Rousseau chegou a ilha. Portanto a mensagem se repetia por 15 anos e 7 meses. * Danielle atira em Robert, vira-se e descobre Jin. Pronta para atirar em Jin, ela recarrega o rifle para mais uma rodada de balas. Ela então descarrega em uma sucessão rápida. Muito rápida para recarregar, engatilhar e atirar novamente. * Na cena de abertura, Ben diz a frase "Porque ele não é seu filho, Kate" antes de Sun estacionar o carro. Em , essa frase é dita depois de Sun estacionar o carro. * No final de , Sun pega sua arma e sai do carro; neste episódio ela para pra falar no telefone primeiro. Temas Recorrentes * Ben dirige uma van com o nome "Canton-Rainier", que é um anagrama para "reencarnação" ("re-incarnation" em inglês). * Danielle conta a Jin que sua equipe saiu em expedição em 15 de Novembro de 1988. * O braço de Montand é arrancado. Mais tarde, Jin o vê um pouco decomposto após um flash temporal. * Charlotte morre logo apóes sofrer saltos temporais. * Charlotte morou na Ilha quando era mais nova junto com seus pais quando eram membros da iniciativa DHARMA. Após poucos anos, Charlotte deixa a Ilha com sua mãe e sem seu pai. A mãe de Charlotte finge que a Ilha jamais existiu, causando em Charlotte a tornar sua missão de vida encontrá-la novamente. * Quando Charlotte era criança, Daniel conta à ela para deixar a Ilha e nunca mais voltar. * Christian Shepard conta a Locke que sua morte é parte do "sacrifício". * Jin entrega à Locke sua aliança de casamento, e Locke entrega à Ben. * Sun fala ao telefone com sua filha. * Os Números estão novamente sendo ditos pelo walkie-talkie. * Robert and Danielle discutem o nome da criança. * Sawyer se refere a Charlotte como "Vermelha". Análise da História * Ben assumiu a tarefa que estava destinado a Locke * Jacob vocaliza para Locke (via Christian) seu descontentamento com as ações de Ben * Danielle termina seu relacionamento com Robert o matando. * Potencial relacionamento entre Daniel e Charlotte termina quando Charlotte sucumbe a doença. Referências Culturais *''Star Trek:'' Charlotte sarcastically states that she also speaks Klingon, a reference to a fictional language in the Star Trek universe which was devised by linguist Marc Okrand. *''Carthage:'' Charlotte remarks that she knows more about Carthage than Hannibal. Hannibal was a war general from Carthage from around 200 BC. He is considered to be one of the greatest military commanders and tacticians through out all of history. Carthage was located in what is modern-day Tunisia, where Charlotte was doing field work before being recruited to the Kahana's mission. * Locke's descent into the well is similar to many hero myth descents into the underworld complete with spirit guide in the form of Christian Shephard, e.g. Virgil in the Inferno or the Sybyl in the Aeniad. *''Close Encounters Of The Third Kind:'' Lacombe is the name of one of the French crew members that are stranded on the island with Danielle Rousseau. Lacombe is also the name of the main French investigator in Close Encounters as played by François Truffaut. That Lacombe, from Close Encounters, is based on real life UFO investigator Jacques Vallée, who has theorized that UFO encounters might be interdimensional rather than extraterrestrial. *''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' The scene where Montand is dragged into vent by the monster, but is still alive and asks for help, is similar to a scene in this popular comedy. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLaCqrisEac Técnicas Literárias *Upon their arrival at the Orchid, Juliet states relief that they are in the same time period as the Dharma station. Immediately after she says this, time shifts and the station is gone. *John has repeatedly stated that Boone was "the sacrifice the island demanded", but in leaving the island and eventually dying to bring the others back John becomes a sacrifice to the island. *Jin gives Locke his wedding ring as proof that he is dead, yet Ben gives Sun the wedding ring as proof that Jin is alive. *Locke, who was crippled until he arrived at the island, leaves the island partially returned to that condition in that he suffers a severe leg fracture. Referência à Episódios * Jin encontra a caixa de música que Robert deu para Danielle. * Danielle mata os membros de sua expedição, acreditando que eles estavam com "a doença".Ela também acusa Jin de ser portador da doença. * Danielle atira em Robert depois de tirar o pino de tiro da arma dele. * Montand perde seu braço. * Robert diz para Danielle que o Monstro não é um monstro, e sim um sistema de segurança. Anos mais tarde, ela diz a mesma coisa para os sobrevientes ao caminho para o Black Rock. ** Entretanto, enquanto Robert diz que o sistema protege o Templo, Rousseau diz que ele protege a ilha. * Montand é puxado para um buraco pelo monstro, assim como ele fez com Locke. * Jin diz para o time de Rousseau que ele sabe onde a Torre de Rádio fica. * O rato de laboratório de Daniel, Eloise foi nomeado em homenagem a sua mãe, Eloise Hawking. * Charlotte é forçada a falar coreano. * Christian chega com um lampião, do mesmo jeito que Locke entrou na cabana de Jacob. * Charlotte diz que sabe muito sobre Carthage, localizada no que agora é a Tunísia moderna. * Christian fala com Locke sobre o que eles conversaram na cabana. * O flash de luz não deixa Christian dizer o nome de seu filho para Locke, o mesmo jeito que Daniel não conseguiu falar o nome de sua mãe para Desmond. * A roda é girada por alguém com um machucado. Questões não respondidas *Por que o Monstro fumaça ataca a equipe de cientistas? *Por que a expedição francesa está tão bem armada? *O que acontece a Robert, Brennan e Lacombe no templo? *Como Robert sabe que o Monstro está "protegendo o templo"? **Por que o Monstro está "protegendo o templo"? *Por que Sun culpa Ben pela morte de Jin? *O que Ben fez para manter os Oceanic 6 a salvo? **De quem ele está protegendo? *Que são os verdadeiros pais de Charlotte? **Por que ela não conheceu seu pai? *Era Faraday realmente o "homem louco" que Charlotte contou quando era criança para não voltar a Ilha? *Charlotte realmente morreu? *Por que é Locke especificamente que deveria ter movido a Ilha, ao invés de Ben? *Qual é a motivação de Ben por mover a Ilha ao invés de John? *O que aconteceu na Ilha e a Locke depois que ele girou a roda? Category:Centrado em Jin e Sun